


Luffy can be smart?

by AsexualAuthor7823



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little, Angst, I'm bad at tags, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Oneshot, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, at least a little, like two sentences worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualAuthor7823/pseuds/AsexualAuthor7823
Summary: Basically it's just of Luffy being somewhat smart (in the people smart way) and the crew is clueless about it... until they find out their past. They also wonder how the heck Luffy hadn't blurted out Ace was Roger's son... but oh well I guess.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	Luffy can be smart?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summarize this, Zoro and Sanji are together secretly, though they don't act it. It's not that major? I mean, not really? It skips around in time, there is Enis Lobby, Dressrosa, Alabasta, Fishman Island, and Big Mom arc. There are no spoilers--unless you didn't know Ace was Gol D Rogers kid or that Sabo was alive? In which case, now you do? 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Sometime after leaving Vivi

“When do you think that Zoro and Sanji will admit that their fights are just intense sexual tension?” Nami wondered, her head resting on her hand as she watched the latest fight of Zoro and Sanji. 

“Really?” Usopp gawked at the two with a new light. 

“Duh,” Nami answered. 

“I mean, even rivals shouldn’t get into that many fights,” Robin noted. 

“Do you think they are at least safe? Do I need to have a safe sex talk? Because if any of you get something I’m the one going to be treating you,” Chopper spoke up from the deck’s floor. 

“Do you think Luffy even knows what sexual tension is?” Usopp whispered to the other participants in the conversation. 

“I am sure… um…” Nami trailed over, looking over to the captain in question. “Does he even know what sex is?” 

“Chopper? Do you want to give him the safe sex talk?” Robin grinned. 

“No!” Chopper screamed. 

“What are you talking about?” Luffy questioned bouncing over to the majority of the crew. 

“Talking about Zoro and Sanji and their fighting habits,” Robin answered easily. 

“Okay… Hey! Sanji! I’m hungry!” Luffy yelled walking over to the blonde. 

“Shishishi,” Luffy laughed to himself later that night, “Zoro was right, the others won’t know unless they walk in on them making out or worse,” Luffy giggled that night on watch. 

* * *

  
  


Water 7--Aka Luffy yelling at Robin

“There’s one more thing I was to hear you say!” Luffy had shouted at the archaeologist. “I want to hear you say you want to live!” 

“ _I can live?_ ” Robin had thought. 

“You know, for being a rubber idiot, Luffy sure knows people,” Nami amended, well, she would have thought that more if it wasn’t for the face, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper are all currently running around the Sunny Go with something in their hands. 

“Personally, I wonder what his story is before he started the crew,” Robin mumbled idly. 

“Why do you wonder?” 

“Well, he somehow knew what I was thinking as he had Usopp--I meant Sogeking--set fire to the flag.”

“What were you thinking?” Nami questioned. 

“Everything others would say about me, about how I shouldn’t live. He certainly is a special one,” Robin chuckled. 

“That’s for sure,” Nami agreed. 

“Of course you should live,” a young Luffy told Ace years ago, close to ten years. 

“I wonder what you’re doing right now, Ace, and if your new crew makes you believe that you should live...”

* * *

  
  


After 2 year break, before Fishman island

“Celestial dragons are assholes,” Usopp stated after regrouping on Sabaody after the two years.

“Buying slaves, having someone carry you everywhere, walking like you rule the world,” Nami listed. 

“In a way, they do kind of run the world,” Robin muttered, her tone harsher than the normal apathetic tone. Her face was harsher while thinking. 

“I still can’t believe that Luffy actually punched the guy in the face,” Usopp commented. 

“It was SUPER, but also not such a good idea. Though I’m sure most were thinking about it,” Franky commented. 

“Anyone notice how Luffy was irrationally angry? More than he would be if his Nakama were hurt?” Chopper wondered, thinking about that day. 

“Was he?” Robin inquired. 

“You know, Sabo, I punched one of those guys that killed you,” Luffy mumbled looking out to the sea. “Apparently if you do that, a lot of stuff happened, but it was fun,” Luffy grinned to the ocean. “Hope you’re chilling with Ace right now.”

* * *

After Dressrosa?

“Hey Luffy, how come you hadn’t recognized your brother when you saw him in the colosseum?” Sanji questioned walking over with a platter of snacks and drinks. 

“Huh?”

“Bartolomeo, he was talking about how you and Sabo met in the colosseum. Why hadn’t you recognized him?”

“Last I saw him he was ten, so… it’s been a while,” Luffy dodged looking around. “I wonder what Ace would have said if he’d seen Sabo,” Luffy added. 

“Ace? Had he not seen him either since they were ten?” 

“As far as I know,” Luffy shrugged. 

“You said Ace had set sail before you, how come he never ran into Sabo before?” Robin questioned kindly. 

“I don’t know,” Luffy mumbled, sweat building, mouth to the side, his signature lying expression. 

“You’re a terrible liar!” Usopp and Chopper cried in unison. 

“Oh! Fish!” Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he looked into the sea, fish jumping in and out of the water. 

* * *

  
  


After Sanji was taken -- Big Mom Arc

“Captain, let me go with,” Zoro asked--demanded--while the groups were being worked out. 

“We both know you won’t be able to handle it,” Luffy muttered. 

“Luffy,” Zoro was close to begging. 

“Don’t worry, Zoro,” Luffy grinned, “I’ll bring him back cooking meals in no time.”

“I need to be there,” Zoro continued. 

“No,” Luffy stated stubbornly, “and that is a captain’s order.” 

“Lu-”

“We both know that if something happens you won’t be able to rein yourself in. Especially since this whole thing is about a marriage. So no, you are not going. Frankly, one hard-headed idiot is enough,” Luffy snickered. “So head to Wano, after all, we need someone watching out for the rest of the crew on the way.”

“We both know you’d trust each of them with the task,” Zoro fell back to his habits, smirking at the captain. 

“You are my first mate and when I’m not around to give orders, that lies on you… but leave the directions to Usopp or someone else, shishishi.”

“You know, Zoro was upset,” Luffy commented to Sanji on the way back to the crew. 

“I know,” Sanji sighed, puffing out a cloud of smoke. 

“He was close to fighting me so he could come with,” Luffy grinned. 

“That moss brain,” Sanji groaned, though a small smile was seen, and even heard in his voice. 

“Might wanna make it up to him, you know, before we have an all-out war against Kaido,” Luffy grinned before walking away from the blonde. 

* * *

The crew learns the entirety of Luffy’s past…

“So… Ace tried to kill you, for a couple of months till he warmed up to you?” Usopp questioned. 

“Wait, Monkey D Garp dropped Ace and you off with mountain bandits? And he expected you to be marines? That guy's idea of parenting is something,” Nami mumbled. 

“And Sabo was killed by Celestial Dragons, or at least you thought so till Dressrosa,” Sanji continued. 

“Yup, yup, and yup,” Luffy nodded. 

“And we know that Ace is Roger’s son, and you somehow had not blurted that to the whole world,” Nami added. 

“He didn’t like it, but it was fine. I was going to kick his ass and be the Pirate King instead,” Luffy grinned. “People had said a lot about Roger’s kid if he ever did have one, so Ace was a real angry and sad kid growing up.”

“I’m hungry,” Luffy groaned, face laying on the table. “Sanji, can you make something?”

“Fine,” he groaned sitting up from the table. 

Left in the silence in their own thoughts, the Strawhat Pirates suddenly felt a lot of dots connected, about what Luffy said to Robin, about Sabo and the whole mystery behind him. Not seeing Ace when Ace set sail, and not recognizing Sabo at first, I mean, who would easily recognize some you thought was dead for the past twelve years? Also his hate for Celestial Dragons, more than just the average hate for them. 

Somehow it all made sense, and somehow their captain had somehow no one noticed how much Luffy had seen and how much he knew. But they all shared one thought:

“Luffy will be the King of the Pirates.”

**Author's Note:**

> I truly don't know what that was... It started off one way, but oh well. Whatever this was, hope you enjoyed it. Bye!


End file.
